The Gift That Keeps on Giving
by IMSLES
Summary: He was a long way from home, but a little gift reaches him just in the nick of time.  Written as an NFA Hangman prize.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

THE GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING

The package arrived as they were unpacking their gear. They had just spent two weeks in the mountains tracking a trail that eventually led to the insurgents' camp. They had evacuated it recently, but had left behind some incriminating evidence. This they had dropped off at their superior's tent before heading toward their own.

All thoughts had been to unpack, shower, eat and pass out for as long as possible, but the decorations drawn on the box reminded them what holiday was fast approaching and that they'd be celebrating all too far from home, family and friends.

"Looks like this one's for you, Master Sergeant," the gunny couldn't help but feel tug of sadness that it wasn't for him.

Dropping his pack Master Sergeant Brooks turned his attention to the box, an envelope secured to the top addressed to him. He carefully removed it to read the note he knew would be inside.

Sharing in his comrade's enthusiasm Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs watched as the letter was read. All he needed to know about what was written shown in the smile and misty eyes of the man reading it. Folding the letter carefully he pushed it into his shirt pocket.

"Wonder what goodies they sent?" he said as he began to slice through the tape carefully not wanting to cut into anything inside.

The box was crammed full of rations and supplies they were in dire need of. A tin filled with assorted homemade cookies was opened and after Brooks took a few of his favorites he offered the tin to Gibbs who looked uncertain, but grateful as he accepted it, carefully he selected one for himself.

He smiled as his brother Marine sorted through articles of clothing, band aids, lip balm and other thoughtful gifts all wrapped with love and appreciation. Similar packages had been arriving sporadically during the past month.

Gibbs had no doubt his girls would remember him. As much as he looked forward to receiving their present, he wasn't holding his breath knowing the heartache that accompanied the joy. He saw it in the face of his friend now. No one wanted to be half a world away this time of year, especially with no way to contact anyone.

He'd sent of his own gift to them the previous month. He hoped to get a message that they received it and Kelly was being patient to see his gift for her until Christmas morning.

It looked like it was going to be at least one more day to find out. Checking his watch he was a bit surprised that it was already December 22. With all their assignments the time really did pass quickly. They still had at least three months of duty left, so hopefully they'd be home by Easter.

"Gunny," Gibbs was pulled from his mental reflection. "The Colonel wants to see you right away."

"Thank you Sergeant," Gibbs released the messenger and made his way to his superior's tent.

"You wanted to see me Sir," he stood at attention.

"Yes Gunny. At ease, this isn't official, at least not yet."

"Sir?" Gibbs queried.

"Seems this evidence you retrieved could lead to something, rather someone very intriguing. We can wait until after the holiday. I know you're awaiting word from your family."

In full on Marine mode Gibbs replied, "That's correct, Sir. But if there's a job that needs to be done, I'll do it."

The Colonel showed the barest hint of a smile; the pride of his Marine held at bay. "This evidence details the position the insurgents planned to take as well as the location of Assam Yazher, a target on the most wanted list. Now the insurgents can be watched by the troops, but I need you to take down Yazher."

"Yes, Sir. Just tell me when," Gibbs' adrenalin was already beginning to race. The earlier fatigue faded away.

"Twenty minutes. We can't be sure he won't be moved knowing this information was left behind."

Gibbs nodded his understanding.

"Dismissed. Report back here in fifteen."

"Aye, Aye, Sir," Gibbs responded, saluted and executed a precision turn and exited the tent. He double timed it back to his tent and began to arrange the gear he would need and secured his rifle checking to make sure all the parts were clean and field ready.

As he threw his pack on his back and walked toward his ride he saw a corporal waving at him carrying a box under his arm.

"Gunny, this almost got put in with the outgoing posts, but I caught it before it got buried in the pile," he explained holding the box out to Gibbs.

Looking from the box to the waiting jeep he quickly grabbed it and jumped into the rear just in time for it to start off. He acknowledged the corporal as they sped off.

He ran his finger across the return label displaying, in his wife's perfect cursive writing, their name and address. Using his knife he broke through the sealed top and looked inside. It was a much smaller shipment than Brooks had received, but the top item gave him pause. It was the same stocking he had given to Shannon when he proposed; hiding the ring inside it. She in turn had hidden the news of her pregnancy inside for him to find. It had been used for special gifts throughout the marriage.

Wondering what she had sent to him he reached for the stocking, but before he could do little more than notice the weight of it, they arrived at their destination. He put the stocking in the pocket of his sniper's vest as he quickly grabbed his gear and hopped out. He travelled silently, but quickly to the designated position donning his camouflage as he went.

He laid in wait keeping all his focus on the hideaway that Yazher was believed to be holed away in. A cloud of dust in the distance signaled an approaching vehicle. Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he watched two figures with guns drawn position themselves to greet the new arrivals.

They must've recognized them as they relaxed and greeted them warmly. A shadow appeared at the entrance of the hideaway and exposed all that the trained sniper needed to make the kill shot. Though the shot was silent, the reaction of Yazher's companions produced a lot of noise. They shouted looking all around and shooting wildly.

Gibbs inched his way back until he was well out of sight and silently retreated to assigned pickup location. As he ran a bullet whistled past his head and he turned to spy a gunman only yards away.

"It was a trap," was all he could ascertain from being discovered so quickly. A second shot flew from the assailant's weapon hitting him on the left side of his chest where his heart was sure to be pierced by the bullet. He was airborne for only a moment before his back impacted with the earth and all things began to turn black. The last thing he heard was his radio crackling, "We got him in our sights, Gunny. He won't get away."

The first thing he thought of was the pain. The second was surprise that he could feel the pain. The third was gratitude that he could feel it at all.

"You were darn lucky, Gunny," Brooks was staring at him from his bedside as Gibbs opened his eyes warily not in a hurry to let all the light in.

"Yep, lucky," he admitted. "How?" was all he could manage to choke out from his desert dry mouth.

Brooks held up the stocking now singed with a bullet hole.

Gibbs looked questioningly at the object that had been a holder of good news. He shook his head not understanding how the velvet cloth could've been his protection.

Smiling Brooks raised his other hand displaying a flask with a bullet embedded in the engraving. Looking intently, Gibbs could just make out the names of his wife and daughter.

A choked laugh caught in his throat as he thought of all the lectures Shannon gave him about his penchant for drinking bourbon. Her small token of acceptance had proven a life saving act of love, indeed.

Brooks placed both objects in the open hand of his friend. Gibbs tightened his fingers around them and closed his eyes feeling the mental connection with his family.

Christmas morning Kelly woke and ran to the tree to see not only what Santa had brought, but what her daddy had sent to her. In her stocking she found what she knew he had given her. The wooden hand-carved horse was staring out the top just waiting for her to spy. Kelly took it gently into her hands feeling the smoothness and thinking of her daddy so far away.

She held it close to her heart thinking, "Thank you Daddy. Merry Christmas wherever you are."


End file.
